This is a longitudinal investigation of the effects of two forms of language therapy in patients with aphasia resulting from left unihemishere vascular infarcts or postoperative conditions due to benign lesions. A minimum of 40 patients will be studied before, during and after programs of language rehabilitation. Patients will be tested at regular intervals during the first month post onset prior to receiving language therapy, during a six month period of therapy and during a three month period following termination of therapy. Two forms of therapy will be provided - half the patients receiving formal language therapy. The other half receiving informal counselling therapy. Data collected will permit quantification and comparison of aphasics changes in language ability before, during, and after one or the other of the two forms of language therapy which will be provided.